Those Things
by ElectroNerd
Summary: "Life is one of those things. Sometimes it sucks, sometimes it's great. Usually there's a balance of events. My balance of life broke, apparently, because things have sucked lately - a lot. Oh well. At least I've got my boyfriend, Riku. If there's one good thing in life that counters all the bad... it's him." [OC, Riku] AU. WABFWP Rewrite.


**Wow. I'm so happy, you guys don't even know. Today's the 28th, and you know what that means~**

**Yeah, it's my account anniversary! Today marks the first day of my third year of fanfictioning~ :D It feels amazing to be a writer. XD**

**So, this one was definitely planned, unlike my last anniversary fic. XD This one is a rewrite of my very first fanfiction, We'll All Be Faced With Problems. The original is still up if you wanna check it out, just saying~ XD So, basically, I thought, "Oh, so... It's been two years since I touched this story, and even though I've tried to fix it, I never have... Huh... So, I'll fix it now!" And that's what this is - a rewrite of my very first fanfiction so it fits my style now.**

**I would list out all the changes that I made between this one and the original, but that'd take too long. It's on my profile anyways. There are lots of minor changes here, though, that weren't intentionally made, but happened anyways. Again, I'd list 'em out, but that'd take too long. Those _won't_ be on my profile, however, so I'll leave it up to you guys to see what's different and what's not.**

**Anyways. I've held you all long enough. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH!**

* * *

Chapter 1

She was dozing. Not only had Rosalyn gotten a meager fifteen minutes of sleep the night before, but it was her first day of her junior year, meaning that all the teachers did was talk, talk, and talk.

Talk _endlessly_.

She was barely listening anymore, her desire for the bell to ring at that very second being greater than it had ever been in her entire life. If the bell rang, she'd be dismissed to lunch and she would be able to squeeze in some sleep.

For now, she would endure.

The thought of folding up her jacket and resting her entire _being_ for a heavenly twenty minutes danced through her mind, encouraging her. Maybe even twenty-five if the line for food wasn't that long. Then again, that line was always long...

Twenty it is then.

Rosalyn stole a forlorn glance at the clock hanging on the wall, begging with her eyes to see if the hands would move any faster. Just five more minutes until she was released. She begged desperately.

Ten of the _longest_ seconds of her life passed and she looked away, sighing internally.

Just to occupy herself—since she had never listened on the first day anyways—she started counting the tacks that were on the cork strip above the board.

Luckily for her, there was a particularly large groups of tacks right behind the teacher's head. Not listening had never been so easily done.

Five minutes of exhaustion, tack counting and recounting, and ignoring the teacher later, the bell finally rang, the chime seeming like a chorus of angels singing.

Rosalyn hopped up in unmasked relief along with every other student in the classroom. It was a simple matter or seconds before the room was empty.

The dark-haired girl was already calculating everything in her head. Everything was falling into place quite nicely. Thirty seconds to get to the usual spot and drop her bag off, five minutes to get food and pay for it—maybe three if she could get through quickly—thirty seconds to drop her meal off at the table, a minute to get a drink from the vending machines in the back, forty-five seconds to make it back to the table through all the crowd, and around ten, maybe fifteen minutes to eat.

Everything should be perfect.

Rosalyn was halfway through the lunch line when the realization struck her like a ton of bricks. Her plans were ruined—completely ruined, _utterly_ ruined.

The dark-haired girl had forgotten that she had a social life. That she had friends, that she had a _boyfriend_, and that she sat with them at lunch. Yeah... completely ruined.

She looked down at her now-full tray only to groan, now knowing her plans were _seriously_ ruined, even more so than before.

They were serving string cheese today.

Sora _adored_ string cheese.

Rosalyn sighed, accepting her restless fate.

She'd need to get some Skittles or something from the vending machine. She had to resort to _that_ plan, much as she hated to do so. Sugar would fuel her for the rest of the day since her own energy no longer could.

The dark-haired girl returned to the table for the final time, flavored water and a pack of Skittles in hand. She was normally the first one at the table—somehow it still hasn't changed even though it's a new year—so she wasn't surprised when her friends sat down near her after a few minutes.

"They're serving string cheese!" A very excited Sora bounced up and down in his seat, three sticks of string cheese adorning his styrofoam tray. "My will has been carried on!"

The auburn-haired girl sitting next to him—his girlfriend, Kairi—eyed his tray dubiously. "Are you even allowed to have that much cheese on one plate?"

Rosalyn only watched the exchange silently, nibbling on her own cheese.

Sora grinned, waggling his eyebrows and saying cheekily, "With some bargaining and a full-blown pout I am!"

Kairi gasped and sent her boyfriend a half-heartedly disapproving look. "Sora, you _conned_ your way into getting more cheese?"

Sora nodded, his brunette spikes bouncing with the movement. "Yep. You say that like I'm some kind of criminal!" He turned to the girl sitting across from him, interrupting her silent lunch eating. "I'm no criminal, right Rose?"

Rosalyn paused for a moment, her fork of pasta halfway to her mouth. She nodded and said, putting her fork down and casting her gaze to Kairi, "Sora's a good guy. He's just obsessed with cheese."

Kairi only giggled as Sora argued defensively, crossing his arms and pouting, "I'm not obsessed with it! It's just really tasty!"

Rosalyn smiled at him just as someone sat down next to her. She looked over and up to see her boyfriend, Riku, sitting there, his breathing slightly ragged.

Before she could open her mouth to ask, Riku simply held up a hand and explained, trying fruitlessly to get a hold over his breathing, "I had to come all the way from F hall. I tripped up the stairs, my backpack emptied itself, my locker jammed, there was horrid traffic even though it's late, and the lunch line was long." The silverette sighed, opening his bottle of water and taking a long swig.

Rosalyn looked worriedly at her boyfriend as Kairi said pityingly, "Sounds like you've had a bad day so far."

Riku shook his head, letting out a small breath and saying, "No... it's just those stairs." He shrugged. "Stairs don't like me, apparently."

Rosalyn put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Sora said encouragingly, "Don't worry, Riku! The stairs don't like anyone!" The brunette laughed and Riku sent him a half-hearted glare.

Rosalyn quickly stepped in before things could escalate, if they were going to at all. "What I think Sora meant to say," she said hastily, "was that you'll win over the stairs soon."

Riku let out a sigh, softening his gaze as he looked over to her. "Thanks, Rose. You always know what to say, unlike that one over there..." The silver-haired teen sent his friend a pointed look.

Sora pouted, his mood deflating, as Kairi exclaimed in his defense, "It's not that Sora doesn't know what to say, he's just... he's got his own special way of choosing his words."

The brunette's mood instantly perked again. He grinned at Riku and said, wrapping an arm around Kairi, "Kairi's right. You just don't understand the Sora Logic!"

"Sora Logic?" Both Rosalyn and Riku questioned at the same time, both raising their eyebrows.

Kairi giggled and Sora laughed as the other couple stared at each other.

After a couple of seconds of silence on her part, Rosalyn giggled and said, "I guess we've still got our touch, Riku."

Riku shrugged, smiling at her. "I guess so."

Rosalyn grinned in agreement and nodded. Riku opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a vibrating in his pocket. Apologizing softly to the group, the silverette reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

The silver-haired teen quickly scanned the text that had appeared on the screen, then looked up and said, "Selphie wants to go hang out on the island. Can you guys come with?"

Sora and Kairi's moods instantly drooped. Sora shook his head, saying sullenly, "I can't. My mom made us a whole bunch of plans today that I can't get out of. I'm completely booked."

Kairi looked just as disappointed, if not more. "I can't either—Naminé got sick and both of my parents are working late tonight." The auburn-haired girl sighed, shrugging. "Gotta take care of my sister."

Riku sighed and looked pleadingly at his girlfriend, silently begging her to come.

Rosalyn stared right back at him for a moment before she closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can go. I'll ask my parents when I get home."

Riku let out a breath of relief. He didn't have anything against Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka—not at all. No, it was the fact that, if it was just the four of them, an intense and unnecessarily competitive game of Blitzball was inevitable.

And man, Riku _hated_ Blitzball.

"Alright then. Thanks, Rose." Riku smiled gratefully, texting the results into his phone and tapped the send key on the screen.

After a few minutes, Riku's phone buzzed again. After reading the text, the teen happily announced to Rose, "We'll be meeting around six."

Rosalyn smiled at him, finishing her pasta.

Kairi, on the other hand, sighed. "Maybe next time, I'll be able to come."

Riku nodded. "I hope so."

Sora grinned, saying, "Yeah!" He then paused before he exclaimed, "Wait, let's compare schedules! I wanna see if I have any classes with you guys!"

The group had just pulled out their schedules when the bell rang, dismissing them to their classes.

Riku and Rosalyn headed towards A hall while Sora and Kairi went towards E hall. The couples waved to each other as they departed, going their separate ways.

Riku and Rosalyn stopped by a classroom, and just before Riku walked in, he softly offered, "I can walk you to class, if you want." He stepped out of the doorway and off to the side so other students could enter the classroom.

Rosalyn shook her head. "No." She quickly sidestepped the passing crowd before she looked back to Riku and continued, "I came with you so I could get to my locker." She motioned across the hall in the general location of her locker. "My class is in F hall. If you come with me, you'll be late to class."

Riku shrugged. "I don't mind. They're not giving out detentions anyways—it's the first day."

Rosalyn shook her head again and said, pouting slightly, "Still."

Finally, after a long silence, Riku sighed and said, relenting to his girlfriend's pout, "Alright, Rose. In that case, you'd better hurry, because the traffic's starting to get bad."

Rosalyn grinned at him and said cheerfully, squeezing his hand, "Thanks, Riku."

He sighed and walked into his classroom as Rosalyn forced her way through the crowd to get to her locker. After she put her extra supplies in it, she closed the metal box and turned, merging into the stream of students. She glanced at the clock on the wall and paled slightly.

Two minutes? She had _two minutes_ to get to her class?

Rosalyn hastened her steps, biting her lip as she ducked around people in the hallway. Even if they weren't giving detentions for the first week of school, she didn't want to be late.

She _hated_ being late.

The dark-haired girl finally saw a door leading outside and made a beeline for it, cutting through the crowd.

Rosalyn pulled her hair back into a ponytail upon getting out of the doors. _It feels like it's 99 degrees out here..._ she thought as she walked across the school grounds.

She enjoyed the silence that being outside brought—well, she enjoyed it for today. After the week was over, there'd be many, many more people who got the same idea as her to walk outside. For now, though, she'd enjoy the silence.

Rosalyn was halfway to her class when a voice from her past rung out. She tensed up and froze on the spot, hoping she was just hearing things.

She was proven wrong when she turned around.

"It's good to see you again, Stone."

* * *

**Yes! I've finally done it! I rewrote WABFWP! I promised that I'd do it a year ago and now I finally have! :D**

**Anyways. If you read the original, I hope I didn't butcher the story with all the changes. Tell me what you thought! If you haven't read the original, tell me what you thought anyways! XD I wanna know~ I don't bite~**

**Review, 'cause I've been here for two years now! XD**


End file.
